Confesión
by AdryVainilla
Summary: Sakon está decidido a decirle a Tayuya lo que siente por ella y no piensa dar marcha atrás. Ya es demaciado tarde para retroceder, ¿No es así?


Título- Confesión

Título- _Confesión._

Género- _Estúpido (-.-")_

Advertencia- _Este es... El peor fict qe hhe escrito jamás, pero tengo qe admitir qe me gustó xD y mucho XD._

Disclaimer- Pues nada, aclarar qe los personajes de Masashi no son míos, porq son de Masashi nwn.

_By KoOritsa._

_26/03/08_

_23:32_

**-Confesión-**

Los cinco, bueno seis, del sonido se encontraban en algún lugar no definido y además irreconocible. Sakon y Ukon estaban un poquito alejados de los demás, conversando. Cabe aclarar que estaban divididos.

—¡Vamos Sakon! ¡Puedes hacerlo!-Dijo Ukon a su hermano.

—No... No puedo.-Respondió con la mirada baja.

—No seas... ¡Agh! ¡Baka! ¡Claro que puedes! Dime, ¡¿Cuándo has dudado de hacer algo?

—¡Esto es diferente!

—No pareces mi hermano...-Masculló dedicándole una mirada de desprecio.

—Como si me importara.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Y tienes que hacerlo ya! ¡¿O quieres que otro se te adelante?!

—¡Eso nunca!

—¡¿Entonces?!

—Es que no puedo

—Sakon, no seas estúpido, ve y díselo. Tayuya es... Después de todo... Comprensiva.-Dijo y luego pensó un "Ni yo me la creo.".

—Sí... Es comprensiva...-Dijo entre suspiros, pero al mismo tiempo pensó "Esa ni yo me la creí."

Ukon sonrió y puso la mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hermano, en señal de apoyo. Sakon devolvió la sonrisa, asintió levemente y se levantó caminando a paso decidido hacia Tayuya.

--

Ahí estaba al fin, frente a la chica de rebeldes cabellos rojizos, y aunque los demás del equipo del sonido se encontraban ahí, él sentía que lo único que existía, al menos en ese momento, eran Tayuya y él. Ella le miraba como siempre, con la expresión ruda e imponente, algo así como de fastidio, y él la miraba de una manera extraña.

Al fin se decidió a hablar, dio un paso más hacia ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, suspiró y bajó un poco más la mirada, algo así, hasta quedar mirando a sus labios. Eso duró poco porque de inmediato volvió la vista a los ojos de la muchacha.

—Tayuya, yo...-Comenzó-Hay algo que... Que...

—¿Qué quieres?-Respondió

—Es que... Hay algo que creo que deberías de saber...-Bajó de nuevo la mirada a sus labios, y luego se volvió a sus ojos.-...Creo que es importante ya que me di cuanta desde hace algún tiempo, y ya es hora de que lo sepas.

Ella parpadeó.

—Pero no me atrevía... A confesártelo.

—¿Qué?-Respondió altaneramente, para disimular el brillo de sus ojos al pensar las posibles cosas que el muchacho pudiera decirle.-Dilo ya, no tengo tiempo.

Sakon tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de la pelirroja, miró el mechón y después nuevamente a ella.

—Quería decirte que...

Se acercó a su rostro lo suficientemente rápido como para que Tayuya, quien se ruborizó bastante, no se percatara de ello, quedó con la boca muy, muy cerca del oído de la chica y, con una maléfica sonrisa, continuó:

—Tienes las puntas abiertas.

La aludida abrió los ojos en par, se mordió los labios al momento que fruncía el ceño, ruborizada al máximo, y definitivamente lo golpeó. El muchacho de cabellos grisáceos calló al suelo, con la cabeza baja, haciendo que sus cabellos le taparan la mayor parte de la cara. Con posición sombría se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde lo habían golpeado, y sonrió.

La chica se dio la vuelta furiosa, maldiciéndolo entre dientes. Sus demás compañeros se quedaron pasmados, quizás pensando en lo idiota que era Sakon. A Kimimaro le salió un tic en la boca y simplemente no miraba a nadie. Kindoumaru intentó detener a Tayuya en su camino, pero sólo recibió un fuerte empujón y un insulto. Ukon tenía una enorme gota de sudor y no entendía por qué Sakon era tan idiota. Y Sakon... No dejaba de sonreír.

Él realmente... Quería decírselo...

Pero no podía.

--

¡Colorín colorado, este ficto se ha acabado! Sí, ficto xD.

Y helo aqí... Un Tayuya x Sakon xD. El fict más cortísimo qe hhe escrito, en verdad xD. 580 palabras de fict!! Woo!! XDD Espero qe haya gustado, a mí, como ya dije, me gustó xD y mucho XD.

Empecé hace 3 meses y lo terminé, pero como borrador... Así qe era sólo una vaga idea. Así qe este es otro fict completamente nuevo, basado en una idea de hace tiempo.

Review? xD

Bye.

**Rin (Eeri) Inove**

_26/03/08_

_23:45_


End file.
